1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrolytic capacitor having a solid electrolyte layer that includes a conductive polymer, and a method for manufacturing the electrolytic capacitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a compact and high-capacity capacitor for high frequency applications has been desired along with downsizing and lightening of electronic devices. As such a capacitor, an electrolytic capacitor which is small in equivalent series resistance (ESR) and excellent in frequency characteristics has been developed. The electrolytic capacitor includes an anode body having a valve metal such as tantalum, niobium, titanium, and aluminum, a dielectric layer formed on the anode body, and a cathode body. Particularly, a so-called solid electrolytic capacitor has, as a cathode member, a solid electrolyte layer including a conductive polymer, which is formed on the dielectric layer.
In some cases, the solid electrolyte layer includes, in addition to the conductive polymer, a polymer other than the conductive polymer. Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-102255 proposes that a binder such as polyvinyl alcohol be added to the solid electrolyte layer to impart adhesion between the dielectric layer and the solid electrolyte layer.